


About breaking masks and hesitation

by RaspberryDevil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6009739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDevil/pseuds/RaspberryDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It started slowly between them from then on though, with the younger one leaning against Oikawa after the distance between them as they were sitting on the sofa decreased. With Kenma falling asleep on him and Oikawa not moving him in fear of waking the younger one up. With both of them falling asleep together because neither minded the other one's presence."</p>
<p>When even Bokuto realises that something odd is up with him, Oikawa doubts that Kenma doesn't already know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About breaking masks and hesitation

**Author's Note:**

> I just... idk? Happy Valentine's Day? I still love this two a lot and one day I need to write some serious angst about them which is a bit hinted in this one here. (Please assume that same sex marriage is legal when they are older)
> 
> Also with BokuKuro and IwaAka as minor pairings!

Hajime hadn't said anything so far and Kuroo kept silent as well. Akaashi thought it would be fine, that it was not his choice to interfere unless Oikawa would tell them why he was acting the way he did. But when Oikawa didn't seem to focus on the film he picked himself, it became difficult not to address it.

“You've been on edge for a while. Do you want to talk about it? ”

And so the only surprising thing is Bokuto asking him about it; even though it was no secret that he can be observing, so was his childhood friend more likely to force an explanation from him.

“What? Oh no, I...”

“You don't have to lie, you can talk to us, you know?”, Bokuto offers, can't stand it when one of his friends is sad and he can't do anything about it, his mood dropping; it's the last thing either of them wants to experience, but Oikawa still hesitates.

“Is this about Kozume?”

Hajime might have remained silent, but it's not like he didn't realise anything, even though he isn't completely sure what his friend's mind was occupied with and so all they can suggest is talking about it now, when it's just them and his boyfriend at home – the three couples always meet once a month for a film night, though a flue kept the younger one in bed and prevented him from coming along.

“I... really want to stay by his side, you know?”, Oikawa eventually starts, adding, before they can tell him that Kenma didn't want anyone to catch his flue, “for the rest of my life, living together like this.”

“But?”

Hajime finally stops the film, crossing his arms in front of his chest and raising an eyebrow; it's unusual to see him as hesitant as he currently acts nowadays, especially when it comes to Kenma.

“Does he?”, Oikawa questions, looking up from his hands in his lap and at the others.

When he had met Kenma for the first time he hadn't been able to tell what kind of person he was. In comparison to the others he hadn't missed his presence until Kuroo had asked his friend something, wasn't wondering since when he had been there; as soon as their eyes meet he knew that he had been analysing him, but there was nothing said (it took a while but eventually Kenma had looked past his mask and it was terrifying – but at the same time Oikawa could tell about his fears.)

It was comforting, spending time with Kenma when their roommates were on a date; Oikawa still wasn't able to believe that Iwaizumi and Akaashi were in a relationship without him realising it until Bokuto complained that Akaashi preferred a date with Iwa than spending time together. Or when Kuroo was still training with Bokuto after practise was over, even though people wouldn't consider sitting in silence while one plays a game and the other one analyses a volleyball match good time between friends.

It started slowly between them from then on though, with the younger one leaning against Oikawa after the distance between them as they were sitting on the sofa decreased. With Kenma falling asleep on him and Oikawa not moving him in fear of waking the younger one up. With both of them falling asleep together because neither minded the other one's presence.

They also had their bad days, when they were not even in the same room. Oikawa wasn't always a good person, he knew that himself, but so was Kenma. They could say things to each other which would hurt for days, after all they knew the source of each other's discomfort and even though they always found their way back on the sofa, shoulder by shoulder, they never talked about it.

Until Kuroo and Iwaizumi forced them to discuss it.

That day, after they spilt everything which had been weighting heavily on their mind, Oikawa had cried and he suspected that Kenma might have done the same. Things after that had been better between them though and so it didn't take Oikawa long to realise the feelings he developed, though it took a while until he was able to admit them to himself. Confessing was even harder, but they made it work

“'Does he?' Why are you doubting him now?”, Akaashi wants to know, probably thinking about the same things he had, how steady everything had seem after they were just able to talk about everything, being more open.

Akaashi is more level-headed than any of them, doesn't judge nor accuse him of anything, unless Bokuto who already imagines the worst, taking Oikawa by his shoulders and almost shaking him.

“Did something change? Oh no, don't tell me you're ill and –”

“You want to propose.”

Kuroo is as sober as Akaashi had been, but he has a calm about him which catches everyone off-guard, his statement causing the others to think for a moment until the meaning sinks in and their eyes widen, looking at Oikawa and waiting for denial.

“He doesn't seem like someone who cares about the concept of marriage? And I don't want him to agree just to make me happy”, the brunet admits hesitantly, ducking under the others' stare; he is glad that neither of them says that it is a bad idea right away, fears that they will think he is stupid.

“You should go for it. It's not a situation to guess beforehand.”

Maybe Akaashi is right, but he doesn't know how and so he tells them as much, though he regrets it as soon as he sees the mischief in Bokuto's and Kuroo's eyes. Before he knows it, Bokuto throws his arm around Kuroo, pulling him closer so that the other one can rest his head against his shoulder

“Kenma, how do you like this Zelda ring”, Bokuto says in a poor attempt at mimicking Oikawa, or what he imagines Oikawa to sound like, purring.

“Thank you Tooru, I like it a lot”, Kuroo replies in a quiet voice, looking at an imaginary ring on his hand, his arm outstretched as if he was marvelling at its beauty.

“I'm glad. I saw it and had to think of you but you're never wearing any type of jewellery.”

“Don't worry, I really like it.”

“Even though it's no engagement ring?”

“Yes.”

“It could be one, if you liked.”

“Really, Tooru?”

“Please stop, watching you makes me sick”, Iwaizumi groans, interrupting their farce before Oikawa can get some stupid ideas because he can see that his eyes are gleaming, a hint of curiosity when he watches these two fool around.

“You guys can't take a joke”, Bokuto complains, but he does stop, though he and Kuroo stay in this position – Oikawa can't help smiling when he sees how affectionate they can be and somehow he feels like he could do it after all, asking Kenma to marry him.

“We can, after all we're your friends”, is all Akaashi says to that, before he presses play again to continue the film; Iwaizumi can't help kissing him for that, especially when the other two complain.

* * *

Oikawa feels tired and it's only Kenma's presence which keeps him awake, dragging him back and forth between consciousness. The younger one doesn't do much though, sits between Oikawa's legs with his back resting against his chest and a phone in his hand.

“Don't forget him to ask about the shoes”, Oikawa reminds Kenma when he watches him replying to one of the messages, something which doesn't make really sense, though there is no answer in the first place; Oikawa doesn't mind and eventually, Kenma puts his phone away.

It's been almost a month since Kuroo had found out about his intent to propose and thankfully, even after Kenma got better, no one mentioned anything about his plans and maybe the other one was really not expecting anything. And so Oikawa holds on to that, uses the short opportunity which presents himself and reaches for the bedside table when Kenma is gone for a moment. He takes the ring out of the box and keeps it in his right palm, fingers closing around it.

The short moment it takes for Kenma to come back feels like eternity to Oikawa and when he finally sits between his legs again, unaware of his boyfriend's current state, how nervous he feels about doing the next step, Oikawa takes a deep breath.

Now or never.

“Kenma? I know your birthday is in a month but there is something I wanted to give you.”

“What is it?”

He sounds not really interested and Oikawa can't blame it, after all no big reveal is made in bed when both parties are rather tired, just cuddling and who doesn't plan a proposal after dinner at some fancy place? But Oikawa's silence, the hesitation, seems to catch his attention and so Kenma turns in order to sit back on his heels and look at him directly.

“Tooru?”

“I'd like to ask you a question.”

He carefully reaches out for Kenma's wrist, the ring in his other sweaty hand and hoping that it wouldn't fall out. He turns the smaller hand over and covers it with his right so that Kenma can't look until Oikawa pulls away and only the ring in the palm remains.

“Will you marry me?”

He expects a lot of things, but every possibility leaves him even more nervous. Would Kenma just shrug and agree? Or be disappointed because it's just a proposal and nothing else? Would he say I thought you'd never asked? Or did he carry a ring with him just like he had?

Oikawa should look at him, but he couldn't.

“You did the same when you gave me the key to your apartment”, Kenma whispers and had Oikawa been more observing, he would have realised the crack in his voice.

“I did. I's nothing pompous. I thought it would suit you,”

Oikawa doesn't know what else to say, however he finally raises his head just to see that Kenma had lowered his, gaze on the ring in his palm.

“Kenma?”

His cheeks are red and he blinks the tears in the corner of his eyes away when he finally looks up to Oikawa.

“You want to marry me”, he repeats, as if he wants to make sure and couldn't believe that Oikawa wants to spend the rest of his life with him.

“Yes.”

“I do.”

“What?”

“I want to marry you.”

Oikawa can't help the smile spreading, feels like a heavy burden has been lifted from his heart, yet his hand is shaking a bit when he takes the ring to put it on; to cover it up, he is wrapping his arms around Kenma and kisses him. But it seems not enough because Kenma shifts, sitting better in his lap and Oikawa feels the warm hand creeping under his shirt before seeing it.

“Say, don't you want to wait until our wedding day for our first night to finally take my virginity?”

Kenma pauses, allows Oikawa to feel the cold metal in contrast to the warm hands and remind him that this is really happening. It makes him ridiculously happy and even Kenma's sigh which has more fondness to it than he lets show can't do anything against that.

“Tooru, we just had sex last week.”

He laughs.

“Well, can't argue with that.”

~

“So, about the real ring...”

Kenma tries to keep his eyes open,but it's difficult and so he just nuzzles the other one's neck, his arm around Oikawa's waist and their legs entangled; they had taken a shower already because neither likes the sweaty and sticky feeling after sex, the warm water a relief for their bodies until they went back to bed, cuddling under the blanket.

“I hope you know that it won't be a Zelda one. And don't try to sneak in a game reference by choosing some stone and its colour”, Oikawa tells him, partly joking and partly serious, the silver one he gave him an engagement ring he chose together with Bokuto as a thank you for worrying about him.

Kenma is wide awake again then, moving back so that Oikawa could turn around and look at him.

“Stop spending money on me. This is fine.”

Oikawa shakes his head, already suspected this reply, after all it's not the first time that money becomes a topic between them and he doubts that there will be a time it won't be.

“I love you. And I want to see you happy.”

There is no hesitation in Kenma's reply, no moment in which he has to think about a proper answer because there is nothing to think about in the first place, the obvious right in front of them.

“I am happy, Tooru. How can I not be?”

It does take him by surprise though, the honesty and so Oikawa can't help blushing, sighing and burying his face in Kenma's chest, trying to cover how embarrassed he feels; as often as he is the one who flusters Kenma, the other way around happens quite often as well.

“I can't believe this, I love you so much.”

There is a matching blush on Kenma's cheeks which the other one can't see, the same happiness making him feel giddy – he bites his tongue but in the end he still ends up teasing Oikawa, the opportunity too good to waste and a small smirk on his lips.

“Besides, if you had played Zelda you would know that there is always a way to sneak in a reference.”

“Okay, that's it”, Oikawa declares and before Kenma can react, he is on his back and the other tickling him with a devilish grin, asking for surrender; when the both of them calm down, Kenma wraps his arm around Oikawa's neck and pulls him down for a soft and short kiss, them resting their forehead together meaning much more in this situation.

“You really want to marry me.”

Kenma still sounds like he can't believe it, even though they have gone through to lot already, from the day they meet for the first time up until now. Sawamura had been the one to bring Oikawa along since they were going to play on the same university team, but Kuroo had been the one who invited some of the former captains he used to play against during his first year of university over. It had taken them a while to get behind each other's mask and when they broke, there was a lot of hurt but also a chance to heal. And after that, they have realised how important the other one had become in their life and moving together close to the end of university, they started to settle down.

“Yeah. And you said yes.”

Oikawa is equally in awe and even though there will probably still be moments in his life in which he won't feel good enough, he will continue his way. Not just with his friends by his side and his volleyball team but also family.

And Oikawa can't wait to call Kenma his husband – even though fiancé has a nice ring to it as well.


End file.
